


Scatter, Disperse, Dissolve

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fall Maiko Week 2018, First Meetings, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Mai didn't plan on going to a party with Ty Lee, but then again, she didn't plan on getting a crush on Zuko, either.





	Scatter, Disperse, Dissolve

The party was in full swing when Mai arrived. Thumping, bass-heavy music spilled out of the house and onto the street, wrapping around her like a shroud. She glared up at the facade.

She hadn’t wanted to come-didn’t know the boy throwing it, not even in passing-but Ty Lee had pleaded and cajoled her and given her those little doe eyes until she agreed. 

Mai sighed, walking up to the front door. Alright, just make an appearance, say hi to Ty Lee and her friends, in and out under an hour. Easy. 

The moment she stepped inside she regretted every choice that had led her to this moment. The music was so loud, it might have nearly knocked her off her feet-if she was prone to hyperbole. Crowds of people thronged in front of her, and her frown deepened into a glare. 

Ty Lee emerged from the pack, quickly wrapping her in a hug that’s over just as soon. She had learned about Mai’s distaste for hugs, but still had to to satisfy her need for contact.

“Mai!” she said brightly, pulling her forward. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You saw me at school today,” Mai muttered under her breath, but Ty Lee either didn’t hear her or didn’t care. 

“Come on, this is going to be fun!” Ty Lee said, and dragged her towards a group of kids she vaguely recognized from school. “Everyone, this is Mai! Mai, this is Chan, and Ayumu, and-”

Mai tuned out about then, only nodding or making non-committal noises whenever it seemed appropriate. She liked Ty Lee, genuinely, and usually made an effort to go along with whatever crazy thing she wanted to do, but she also deeply, truly, hated parties. 

“Excuse me,” she said after a few minutes of chit-chat about nothing. Ty Lee shot her a look as she fled to the kitchen, but Mai ignored it, a little guiltily. But she’d be fine on her own. 

The kitchen was nearly empty, except for two teenagers making out against the fridge, and a guy with shaggy black hair staring out the window over the sink. He turned as Mai walked in, and she realized who he was.

“Uh, you’re Mai, right?” he asked. “Azula’s friend?”

She nodded. “And you’re Zuko. Azula’s brother.”

It annoyed her, that even now who they were was only in relation to Azula. Zuko looked like he felt the same way, frowning and turning back to stare out the window. After a moment, she joined him. 

Mai hadn’t seen him for a few years, after he showed up at school with a burn scar across his face one day and was gone the next. Azula had been surprisingly tight-lipped about what had happened, and all she knew was that he’d left his father’s house and moved in with his uncle.   
Briefly, she wondered what had happened, her morbid curiosity taking over. Then she dismissed it. She knew she wouldn’t appreciate anyone prying into her business, and Zuko likely felt the same way. 

“I didn’t think parties were your kind of thing,” he said, after a moment or so.

“Ty Lee asked me to come,” Mai replied. “I didn’t think parties were your kind of thing either.”

“Yeah, not really,” Zuko said, and his lips quirked into a half-smile. “My uncle thought it’d be a good idea. Meet some new people.”

“Had much luck?” Mai asked, before she could stop herself. 

Zuko smiled again. “I’m talking to you, aren’t I?” 

“Touché,” 

“You’re a junior, right?” he asked suddenly. She frowned at the sudden change of subject, but let it slide.

“Yes,” Mai answered. One year older than Ty Lee and Azula, one year younger than Zuko.

“Do you know what you want to do for college?” Zuko said.

Mai was about to respond when someone in the living room screamed, “Scatter!” 

She turned, and saw the tell-tale flash of blue and red lights outside. Great. The first party she’d gone to in over a year and she was about to be arrested. 

“Shit,” Zuko swore under his breath, grabbing her arm. “Come on, we have to get out of here.” 

Mai started to protest, but dropped it. Better not to be in the house when the police came in, anyways.

They ran outside, past other kids trying to flee over the fence. But Zuko didn’t follow them, hurrying towards the laneway nearly hidden behind hedges, Mai only a moment behind him. She turned a corner, and then her boots were thudding over grass and pavement and crushed beer cans, Zuko’s hand firmly in hers. 

For a moment, as they emerged onto a side street, the chaos of the party firmly behind them, Mai felt like, well, like this was something. She was breathless, and almost laughed at the strangeness of it all.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as they slowed to a walk, shaking her from her reverie.

“That’s probably Ty Lee,” Mai explained, and checked her messages.  
Mai, where r u? The cops are here! 

Yep, Ty Lee. Mai typed a response.

I’m fine. I’m with Zuko. Are you okay?

Ty Lee’s answer came only a moment later. 

Oh, im ok. But ur with Zuko? Tell me everything!

Mai snorted, and put her phone back.

“Is she okay?” Zuko asked, and she nodded.

“She’s fine.” 

“Do you . . .” he said, and hesitated. “Do you want me to walk you home?” 

This time, Mai did laugh. “Sure,” she said, pointing down the street. “I’m on Roseview.”

Zuko nodded, and they walked the next few minutes in silence. They were still holding hands, and she puzzled over that for a moment. His hand was warm, a little bigger than hers, and it was surprisingly nice. 

Fuck. Did she have a . . . crush on Zuko? No way. Ty Lee was the kind of girl to get crushes, not Mai. And on Zuko, of all people! 

By the time they arrived at her house, she still hadn’t made her mind up about what to do. Thankfully, her parents were still out on their date night, and Tom-Tom was with the sitter. No one would be around to see her make a fool of herself.

“Thanks,” she said. “For walking me home.” 

“Oh,” he said, looking down at his feet. “No problem.”

Mai took a deep breath. “Can I give you my number?” 

Zuko looked up at her, startled, and Mai started to curse herself for her stupidity before she realized he was smiling. “Um, sure,” he said, and fumbled for his phone.

She typed it in as fast as possible, hoping to get inside and away from the awkwardness. When she handed it back, their fingers brushed together. Against her wishes, she flushed red, but fortunately, so did Zuko.

“Call me,” Mai said, and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
